


Victim of Priority

by vassalady



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha saves the most important person to her during a Chitauri attack. That person is not Steve.</p><p>(Text and podfic included)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victim of Priority

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on [tumblr](http://vassalady.tumblr.com/post/32269365370/natasha-was-half-carrying-clint-his-arm-slung). Take that as you will.
> 
> Podfic music credits: Music from The Avengers OST.  
> Cover by me.  
> Duration: 4:40

Download (Mediafire): [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?ka04nips9cq24fv) (4.5MB)

  
\--------

Natasha was half-carrying Clint, his arm slung over her shoulders. His breathing was ragged, with blood trickling down his face.

Steve met Natasha’s eyes. She had to get Clint out of there. He nodded; she returned it.

Steve didn’t watch her leave. He didn’t have the time.

But as his shield smashed into another alien, he felt the overwhelming urge to. He fought it back.

The night before, they had said their goodbyes. They weren’t harboring any illusions that they’d make it out of this okay.

And Clint was the most important person to Natasha. Steve understood that. He accepted that.

His only regret was not seeing her smile one last time. The Chitauri bore down on Steve.

~~

“How’s it look?” Natasha said when Clint walked in. He dropped his bow on the table and sat with a sigh.

“Not good,” he said. He tapped his hand on the table. “The German front line fell.”

Natasha approached the map on the wall. She marked out the lost territory. “That gives the Chitauri control of all of Western Europe.”

Clint huffed behind her.

For a long time, she stared at the map, fingers tracing over the lines. Then, she stepped back and strapped on her guns. “Going out?” Clint said.

“I need to see Fury,” she said. “You’re coming, too. I have an idea.”

Clint smirked and stood again, bow already in hand. “I like your ideas.”

Natasha picked up the red, white, and blue shield and slung it over her back. “Come on,” she said, her gaze hard but a smirk across her face. “We’ve got a world to save.”


End file.
